A significant proportion of city traffic today is generated by vehicles seeking a suitable and available parking location. To reduce this problem, drivers need to know where parking is available. The present application provides real-time availability information in areas where the infrastructure to generate such data is available via sources such as on-street sensors or parking lot barrier systems. Such infrastructure is not widely adopted therefore the system of the present disclosure uses algorithms and models to calculate parking space availability from secondary sources of information such as historical transaction and availability data, vehicle position and movement plus a number of other environment factors which all influence patterns of car parking behavior.
Current applications for locating parking merely depict the location of parking lots, garages or street parking. These applications do not predict the availability of parking based on secondary sources of information.